Unintended Confession
by Sapphire-smth
Summary: Claire earlier purpose was to rant about her ex-boyfriend, she ended up being a cupid instead. The situation was quiet ironic. Self-insert OC. Slash. Johnlock and mentioned Mystrade.


**Unintended Confession**

.

.

.

Claire earlier purpose was to rant about her ex-boyfriend. She ended up being a cupid instead. The situation was quiet ironic. Self-insert OC as the Holmes sister. Johnlock and mentioned Mystrade.

.

.

Sherlock is **not mine in anyway, shape or form.**

.

.

.

I'm really proud of this fanfic, it's my first time writing a 1k fic—in full English! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing this! Sorry for the horrible grammar though, I'm still learning, I don't mind if someone want to correct things here and there for me. Just make sure you do it in a polite and nice way. Enjoy!

.

.

The door was slammed open.

"I can't believe this! What make he thinks that he deserve to threaten my boyfriend?!—Well, ex—His overprotective-ness has to stop!" the rant of a woman greet John when he goes to see who's slammed the door. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Who are you?"

The woman stopped, as if she just noticed John's presence. Her gaze swept the room, "Where's Sherlock?" She asked—demanded. As in cue, Sherlock shows up wearing his bathrobe, take one look at the woman and goes back to his room.

She throw her slipper at him, it hit right at the back of his head. "Don't ignore me, you shithole!"

'Thats an unusual insult.' John thought distractedly, he turned to Sherlock, who's right now rubbing the back of his head, all the while glaring at the woman. "Sherlock?" he call tentatively, "Mind telling me who she is?"

"Someone not important." He answered, barely missing the second slipper the woman thrown.

She huffed and crossed her arms on her chest. She turned to John with a sweet smile, "Hello. You must be John, Sherlock's boyfriend." She held out her hand. "Forgive me for my manner earlier."

John shook her hand. "Err yes, John Watson. And no, not Sherlock's boyfriend. You are..?"

"Really? Mycroft said you're Sherlock boyfriend. Well, never mind that, I'm Claire. Claire Holmes. The youngest of the family." She flashed him another of her smile. John eyes widen, he turned to Sherlock, expression somewhat betrayed. "You have a sister?"

Sherlock—who already making himself comfortable on his seat, nodded. "Apparently, yes. And don't throw that has, that's favorite." He point at the vas that somehow magically appeared in Claire's hand.

Claire rolled her eyes and put the vase down.

Sherlock picked up his violin. "I assume Mycroft messed with your relationship again." It's not a question and all of them knew that. "What did he do this time?"

She didn't answer, opting to sit on the couch. "Shut up." She said instead, pouting. John already gone into the kitchen to make some tea.

"He's not your boyfriend?" She gestured toward John, Sherlock looks up from his violin. "Why are you here?" he ask, not answering the question.

Immediately, another rant escape her mouth. "Mycroft—that fucker—decided that apparently he's going to humiliate my (ex) boyfriend by sending his STD result—that comes out positive—to all of his ex and putting it on my college board! I mean, I don't care about my ex—he's a cheating bastard after all—but do you know now people didn't even want to flirt with me because they didn't want all of their secrets being shown to the world?! And then— _are you fucking listening to me?!_ "

He pulled out the ear plugs from his ears. "That doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"To rant. And see your supposedly boyfriend."

"..John's not my boyfriend." He says after sometime. John come out from the kitchen. "Is your rant done?"

"No. I mean yes—i mean-" she takes a deep breath. "A little bit." She turned her head to the CCTV that she knows Mycroft is watching. "I can fucking take care of myself. You mess with my relationship again and I tell mummy." She hold up her phone as if to prove her threat. "We all know I'm mummy's favorite."

"No you're not, I'm mummy's favorite." Sherlock interjected from his seat. Claire rolled her eyes again. "Okay, maybe I'm not. But I'm second favorite."

John watched the bickering siblings with amusement, putting down the tray to the table. He takes a cup for himself and hold one for Sherlock. She takes a cup for herself and sipped it slowly. "This is good," she makes a face, "Your boyfriend know how to make tea, mummy will be proud."

"I'm not his boyfriend." He supplied from the side, it's ridiculous how many people mistake them for a couple. "Why so many people thinks we're a couple?" he muttered under his breath.

She ignored him and choose to do her own monologue instead. "Why are both of you so lucky? First time in relationship and you already found your soulmate! Even Mycroft! Wait, does Mycroft boyfriend—who's his name again?"

"Lestrade?" John choked.

"Yes, him. Does he already divorces his wife?" Sherlock shrug his shoulder, it's not his problem.

She tched. "Maybe I should go for girls this time.."

John feels like he need to say it again, so he did. "I am not Sherlock's boyfriend." He says, firmly this time. She turned to him with confused look. "What do you mean you're not his boyfriend?"

"It means John's not my boyfriend." Sherlock pinned a glare at her. Her brain gears working and finally come to conclusion. She gasped and turn to stare at Sherlock, "Oh my god." She's breathed.

"Oh my god." She repeated it again. John looks confused. "What? What 'oh my god'?"

"He doesn't know!" She giggled this time, her expression excited and full of glee. She turned to him. "You-didnt-know! Holy shit—"

"Claire.." Sherlock intimidating looks lost on her who merely continue giggling. John look even more confused, honestly the Holmes somehow always ignored him he got used to it. "Sherlock you gonna tell me what'd she mean?"

Sherlock as expected, continue to ignore him. John finally accepted to just watch them. Claire smirked at him. "John Hamish Watson, do you want to hear a secret?" She asked, her challenging eyes still on Sherlock.

Sherlock eyes widen. "Don't you dare." He hissed. She grinned, twirling her phone on her hand. "Do you know, mummy tells me everything that happened on you two. Including—" she catches her phone.

"—the fact that Mycroft is dating Lestrade and you—" she pointed her phone at Sherlock. "—has a crush on someone."

John squeak of "Crush-?!" was hidden when Sherlock chose that moment to lunged himself at his sister. The said sister rolled her body to hide her phone and run to upstair. John can still hear her laugh, she and Sherlock footsteps got louder above him.

After a few minutes, he sees Sherlock by himself. "Where's Claire?" John asked when he doesn't hear another footsteps upstair. Sherlock huffed, "Jump out the window." he grumbled.

John's eyes widen, "What?! Is she okay?!" he open the window, half expecting a body. When he doesn't see one, he turned to Sherlock.

"She's a Holmes." deadpanned Sherlock. John raised his eyebrow and accept it as one of 'the Holmes siblings ability'. Honestly, all this thing made he doubt his knowledge as doctor.

When Sherlock turned to enter his room, John called him. "Sherlock?" he called quietly. Sherlock stiffened. "Yes, John?"

John take a half step toward him, "What does she mean by—" he paused "—'he didn't know? By 'he' she mean me, right?"

"It's nothing."

"Well, by the way she's acting, I doubt it's nothing." He snorted. "Tell me."

Sherlock glared at him—well, attempted glare. "Some secret ment to kept secret, John." He says stiffly.

"Not if it's including me!" John retorts immediately. He sighs. "Just..tell me. Please."

Sherlock opened and closed his mouth, as if considering on what to say. "I..sent this email to my mom a month ago." he says slowly, "it's usual stuff! Case and..all of that." he make a gestures with his hands.

He paused. "And.. I might have mentioned few things."

"What things?" John takes a few more steps toward him, only a few inches left between them. "Sherlock, what things?"

John have a few..ideas on what Sherlock said to his mom, so he slowly trailed up Sherlock's arm. He felt a small smile crept up on his face when he hears Sherlock's breath hitched. "Answer me."

Sherlock took a few deep breaths. "That I.." his eyes stare at John eyes, their gaze containing more meaning that it ever been.

"..like you."

John gasped softly, his breath stopped for a few second. He stays quiet for awhile, trying to comprehend that Sherlock—the same Sherlock who scoffed at the feeling of love—confessed to him.

Of all people who fall in love with Sherlock, Sherlock fall in love with him.

(He would be flattered but right now being flattered was the furthest thing from his mind)

Sherlock, misunderstanding the silence as rejection turned his head away. His mouth start rambling. "I-It's stupid, I know. You would never fall in love with me and—"

Hearing Sherlock rambling was stupid, so John shuts him up with a kiss.

The kiss was _wonderful_.

The chaste kiss quickly turned into something more when Sherlock wrapped his hand around John hips—and John wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck. His tongue enter John's mouth, their tongues were battling enthusiastically—with John on the losing battle. Sherlock's tongue swept John inside mouth, absenting his teeth and taking John's tongue into a battle once again.

Honestly, the kiss was so hot that he didn't mind doing for another five minutes—and maybe more in the future.

But sadly, their lungs decided to disagree right now, sending signal to the brain that they need air. Both separated with a big gasps, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

They both stay quiet, gazing into each other eyes.

John felt as if he needed to say it. So he did.

"I like you too."

And they both smiled under the roof of 221B Baker Street, the witness to their newfound love and everlasting relationship.

(Somewhere on the back of Sherlock's mind, he make a mental note to send Claire some thank you gift in form of new shoes and dresses.)

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

I'm really really sorry about Claire's case (?) i couldn't find anything that result her on consulting/ranting on Sherlock lol, my brain seems to stuck at that part.

Yes, Claire is bisexual. Either that, or pansexual. I couldn't decide.

Also if you couldn't tell, I'm suck at writing kiss scene. Or any scene for that matter.

I honestly did not expect this to finish. Like I'm 70% sure it's gonna end up in one scene while I'm having a writer block and never continued it again.

So yeah, finishing this is a shock.

While I'm quiet sure I got John's right, I don't think I got Sherlock's right. He's too unpredictable for me to get his personality right.

That's it for me, thank you for reading! I hope you have an awesome life! Don't forget to review/likes/follow if you like this~!

-Yukarin


End file.
